


Tear In My Heart.

by LoudandDangerous



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Hospital, Bonding, Cute, Eventual Smut, Except for Tyler's friend., Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Heart Transplant, Hospitalization, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Tyler fell out a window, sad pasts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-24 20:49:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4934797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoudandDangerous/pseuds/LoudandDangerous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh needs a new heart. Tyler fell out a window.</p><p>When Tyler's best friend gave his heart to a stranger named Josh, Josh believes that Tyler is his new best friend. </p><p>Tyler fell out a window and is now Josh's roommate at the hospital.</p><p>Tyler fell out a window, and in love.</p><p>Josh got a heart, and caught Tyler's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Fell Out A Window.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally called Fall Out (A window) Boy

Tyler sits on the edge of the window sill, crying on the phone.

 

"Garrett gave his heart. He wants you to clean out his locker and donate most of his clothes to Goodwill and his books to someone who needs them. The funeral is planned for Saturday and….I'm sorry for your loss." The voice on the other end was monotone. 

 

It appalled Tyler. 

 

It was gross how they could be so calm. His best friend gave his heart, his  _life_ to a stranger. That was who he was. A good person who had a future in robotics. And they just acted like he only gave a few animal crackers to friend. It wasn't calm. Garrett was  _dead._  

 

His heart was fine. Perfectly beating in a body that wasn't his own. But a stranger's body. Tyler would've given his own heart to a stranger instead. He wishes he could trade his life and see Garrett do great things. Robots that changed the world.

 

Or took over the world, which way you saw it. But Garrett was capable of great things.

 

He liked talking about dank memes and Transformers. He talked about dinosaurs and how terrible reboot movies killed the franchises. Tyler doesn't want to think about Garrett anymore. He wants to sit back and--

 

Sitting back is bad. Sitting back is a horrible idea because the window tilted open and now Tyler's falling. He's falling faster and harder than he ever has before. He's thinking about if he dies. Maybe if he dies, then it'll look like a suicide because he couldn't stand to live without Garrett.

 

But now he lays on the ground. Bleeding. Everything is hazy. He's losing blood fast and he knows he's going to die. 

 

 _Whoopsie Daisy_ , Tyler thinks as his eyes close and he accepts his fate.

* * *

Tyler can't comprehend falling out a window  _and surviving._

 

He can think about the monitors hooked up to his arms. His head storming with cerebral thunder. White walls and disgustingly fluorescent lights with horrid yellow curtains around the bed. 

 

The board on the walls read:  _Tyler R. Joseph | Joshua W. Dun_

 

Who the fuck is Joshua?

 

Tyler doesn't realize he said this aloud. But he realizes it when the curtain shifts and a boy with blue hair is sitting in the bed beside him.

 

 _"I'm who the fuck Joshua is."_ He grins and Tyler is reluctant to shake his hand. The boy is clutching a clipboard with some spaceships and cats drawn on it. He flips up the pages and smiles sincerely at Tyler. ''Your report says you fell out a window. Now tell me, how the fuck do you fall out a window?" He smirks.

 

''Why are you reading my business?"

 

''Because there's nothin' but Cosmo magazines and sex toy catalogs. I don't think I need dating advice and I'm not looking to buy a dildo today." He laughs, reading the report with more information. "One of your emergency contacts was Garrett Stilinski. That's funny. That guy gave me a heart." Josh pokes his chest and Tyler wants to cry.

 

''You're who Garrett gave his heart to?"

 

''Well, I know there's more than one Garrett Stilinski in the world but in Columbus? Two Garrett Stilinski's? HA! That would make a great episode of Days of Our Lives. But yes, Garrett gave me his heart. My old one's been fucking up since the day I was born." Josh goes quiet. ''Said I wasn't gonna live past a year. But look who's turnin' 16 in a few weeks!?" He shouts and Tyler cringes.

 

''You?" He suggests.

 

''YOU GOT IT!" Josh is enthusiastic.

 

Tyler wants to shout too. But he shifts and cries, his ribs are cracked. He thinks of an episode of Spongebob Squarepants. The one where they sell chocolate and the man talks about his glass limbs.

 

Tyler is fragile just like glass.

 

"We could watch a movie." Josh states, looking through a pile of DVD's. "I've got Jimmy Neutron, Jurassic Park, Tappy Toes--''

 

''What the hell is Tappy Toes?"

 

''It's like a knock-off Happy Feet. It's good though." Josh grins and holds out the selections to Tyler.

 

_Rocky Horror, Dumb and Dumber, The Godfather, Finding Nemo and Iron Man 3._

 

"I wanna see this knock off Happy Feet." Tyler smiles and points to Tappy Toes, which looks painfully like the Happy Feet cover. Josh smiles and tumbles out the bed. "You can walk?" He questions since he just had surgery.

 

''Eh…I'm not supposed to." Josh shrugs and slides the DVD in the case. He sits back in the bed and turns to the Main Menu. "OH! I forgot to tell you. Since Garrett was your best friend and now I've got his heart…." He turns to Tyler. ''Say hello to your new best friend!"

 

_Maybe he fell out a window for a reason._

 

_Maybe he'll fall in love._

 


	2. My ribs are fucked but that's okay.

Tappy Toes was an okay movie and Tyler now questions everything.

 

He judged a book by it's cover and maybe, just maybe, Josh was a book worth reading. He might as well have been Tyler's new best friend. He did have Garth's heart after all and Tyler was trying to avoid jokes like that at all costs.

 

The nurse arrived and took Josh a little while after the movie. This left Tyler all alone is a hospital room. Cracked ribs and lonely soul.

 

He turned his head, unable to move his whole body, and looked out the dark window. It was well into the night and the orange streetlights glowed above the sidewalk. Tyler's mind drifted and for once, out of the entire night he questioned where his family was. He questioned where his parents were and who brought him to the hospital. 

 

When the nurse brought Josh back, he let Josh shuffle onto the bed and lay down. 

 

''Mr.Dun, your blood levels are elevated. We're going to put you on a little medication to ease the pain of the surgery and--''

 

''You mean I'm not already taking 7 different pills to do the same thing?" He raised an eyebrow and stared at the nurse. "I'm taking too many meds already, just let me be." 

 

''Mr.Dun, we cannot do that. The surgery had a 30% chance of working and if we--''

 

''First off, who's 'we'? Second, why'd you operate if I had a 30% chance of living?"

 

''Well, the state says the list of--''

 

''I'm done for today." Josh says flatly and rolls over on his side. Tyler wishes he could do the same thing. "Listen, maybe you should stop worrying about me and worry about Tyler." Josh yawns and points to the brunet in the corner. 

 

The nurse looks towards Tyler and stares. "Mr.Joseph, your neighbor is waiting in the other room." He informs Tyler and moves over to Tyler's bed. Tyler grimaces at the nurse's obvious fake smile but appreciates the offer of trying to cheer him up. 

 

''Where are my parents?''

 

''Your neighbor brought you here, so you can follow me out to the….oh." Then the nurse remembers that Tyler's got 4 broken ribs and cannot physically get up. "Okay, I'll be back with the wheelchair and bring you out." The nurse leaves and Tyler is left alone with Josh.

 

Josh rolls over, rubbing his stitches because he doesn't want to scratch them. ''Let me tell you about the hospital," He says tiredly. ''The nurses are stupid as fuck. The food is okay, but if you don't treat the nurses like shit, they might get you Taco Bell. There are connecting rooms so you can say hello to Debby in the other room. She's the one who always has this chick, Jenna by her side. Cheerleading accident, pretty gruesome shit right there. There's another kid who always stops by to say hello. His name is Ryan and it is the saddest fucking thing because his boyfriend was here. Then he kinda…died. But Ryan isn't ready to let go so he says to the nurses everyday 'Which room is Brendon in?' and when I hear it, I cry." Josh sits up, turning off the TV since the Tappy Toes main menu was on. 

 

Tyler forgot about the movie.

 

"So anyway, there's a library in the west wing of the hospital. If I can get these damn nurses off my back, I'll take you. You already know me, Josh and well, this has been my home for the past month."

 

''Month?"

 

''Well, my heart began fucking up on the 3rd way back when school began. So they brought me here and the heart transplant people were all like 'Hey! Lil' Jishwa here is next on the list so we might as well keep 'em til' we can give 'em the heart and then some'." Josh mimicked the nurse in a funny voice and Tyler laughed.

 

Then he cried because his ribs were dying.

 

"Lil' Jishwa? Tell me that was a joke and they didn't fuck up your name like that."

 

''The voice was a joke, those words were actual quotes." 

 

The nurse had come back with the wheelchair and wheeled Tyler out.

 

Josh was left alone, but then he began thinking.


End file.
